


любовники и гнусные люди

by normankafka



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Anorexia, Drama, Drugs, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-27
Updated: 2019-03-27
Packaged: 2019-12-25 11:32:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 9,122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18260426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/normankafka/pseuds/normankafka
Summary: Шерлок подумал, что это будет его первое необычное знакомство — у кабинета психолога, со странным пациентом с пищевым расстройством.





	1. Chapter 1

Первое правило хороших историй: ты должен быть изгоем.  
Первое правило плохих историй: ты — дыра, которой не существует.

Он сидел близко. Даже слишком близко.  
Неестественно   
худой, худее даже самого Шерлока, с большими   
угнетающе-больными  
глазами и морозно-колючими руками. Сжатая молочная полоска губ. Светлые нахмуренные брови. Взлохмаченные волосы.

Он дышал тихо.

Безмолвно.

Старался исчезнуть.

Шерлок подумал, что это будет его первое необычное знакомство — у кабинета психолога, со странным пациентом с пищевым расстройством.

Интересно.

Заманчиво.

Разумно.

Когда миссис Джонсон вышла в коридор, улыбнулась — и улыбка вышла сухой и кислой — и сказала: «Джон, ты можешь заходить, а тебе, Шерлок, — и этот выразительный накрашенный взгляд, что пах дешёвой тушью, — придётся еще подождать».

И   
незаконченное  
«ты слишком рано пришёл».

И «объяснишь потом».

Она была странной женщиной.

 

Весьма странной.

 

Или же это все психологи такие.

 

Диковинные существа. Запудрят мозги, выслушают проблему. 

 

А потом мысленная лоботомия. Просто. Быстро. Коротко.

 

И страдания — на всю жизнь. Прекрасно. Настоящий кровавый шедевр. Лучше Ван   
Гога.

 

Шерлоку не хотелось рассказывать настоящую причину своего раннего прихода.

 

Потому что родители снова начали бы свои плоские расспросы. Те пахли злобой, серостью будней и удушливым дымом.

 

Потому что Майкрофт опять бы пожаловался, что «Шерлок опять пропустил парочку занятий и не сделал домашние задания…»

 

Почему сюда он мог прийти только с плохим настроением, усталым взглядом и — о, конечно, — парочкой саркастических шуток.

 

Если бы он зашёл домой. Чего Шерлок, конечно же, не сделал.

 

Потому что его не ждали.

 

Джон вышел через час.

 

Довольнее.

 

Веселее.

 

Спокойнее.

 

Увереннее в себе. Или же это действие   
успокоительных. А может быть, побочный эффект. Депрессия — побочный эффект сумасшедших. Сходишь с ума? Поздравляю.

 

Всем чай с депрессией вместо сахара, пожалуйста.

 

И немножечко суицида. Вместо десерта.

 

И Шерлок подумал, что всё-таки в этом Джоне что-то есть. 

 

Джон — не среднестатистический парень с простым именем и схожим характером. Не просто пустая бумажка с надписью «пока что подросток». Он казался личностью. 

 

***

 

Они будут ругаться, Шерлок.

 

Ты не ночевал дома.

 

Как ты сможешь объяснить им это?

 

— Доброе утро, сэр. Что будете заказывать? — Шерлок поднял глаза. Уставился на девушку. На её   
бейджик.

 

Молли. Здорово. Но скучно.

 

— Кофе, пожалуйста.

 

Она улыбнулась.

 

Свободно.

 

Искренне.

 

Радостно.

 

И удалилась.

 

Помахивая блокнотом. Женские штучки.

 

Шерлок уставился на стол. Салфетки. Перец и соль.

 

И бумажка.

 

Чистая, словно первый снег.

 

С обугленной надписью. Своеобразная заметка. Напоминание. Вырванная страница из ежедневника. Хотела быть порванной. Но отчего-то не стала простым мусором на асфальтовых волнах уличного моря.

 

«Ешь».

 

Шерлок обернулся. Кучка подростков за столом в углу. Справа — пожилая пара. Пила кофе. Разговаривала. Тихо. Секретничала. Дети, ей Богу. Играли в молодую парочку. Позёрство.

 

«Ешь».

 

Поселился в мозгу.

 

«Ешь».

 

Навязчивая мысль.

 

Шерлок достал ручку. Подумал. Погрыз кончик. От волнения.   
Дурацкая  
человеческая причуда. Повторялась изо дня в день. Закон привычек работал. Глупый рефлекс.

 

И написал:

 

«Не принимай наркотики».

 

Молли вернулась быстро. С горячим кофе. И собственным номером телефона на бумажном островке. Ведись дальше,   
дурочка.

 

— Я свободна в час. — И игривая улыбка.

 

Да.

 

«Ты очень интересна мне». «Весьма-весьма». «Как эксперимент».

 

***

 

Они действительно ругались.

 

Сильно. Долго. И пустынно.

 

Но Шерлок не слышал. Будто оглох.

 

Открытый рот матери.

 

Белели зубы на фоне красных губ.

 

И усталый взгляд отца.

 

Такой покусанный. Отстраненный.

 

«У тебя нет будущего». Он сказал это, когда нашёл впервые   
Шерлоковы наркотики. И это волновало. Пугало. Отдаляло.

 

«Ты — разочарование семьи! Бери пример с   
Майкрофта!»

 

«Ты должен быть в клинике!»

 

«Боже, ты понимаешь, что натворил?»

 

«Оставил себя без надежды на поступление в институт»

 

«Как же карьера?»

 

«Как же работа?»

 

«Как же твоя будущая жизнь?»

 

«Шерлок?»

 

«Ты что, не понимаешь, чем это обернётся?»

 

— Ты меня слушаешь?

 

Они были злые.

 

— Я позвоню миссис Джонсон.

 

Хорошо.

 

— Ты стал ещё скрытнее.

 

Отлично.

 

— Ты обещал больше не делать этого.

 

Не принимать наркотики.

 

Может, это была его главная ошибка.

 

Как и та запись.

 

«Ешь».

 

«Не принимай наркотики»

 

Романтично.

 

Красиво.

 

Прекрасно.

 

Всем шампанского за новую парочку — Джона Ватсона и Шерлока Холмса!


	2. Chapter 2

Они были близко.

 

Будто чёртова погоня. Чёрным дымом заполняла комнату. Живое пространство. Воздух. Мешала дышать.

 

Спасайся. Беги. Не смей погибать.

 

Мориарти  
перевернулся, уткнулся холодным и мокрым носом в плечо Шерлока.

 

Вздрогнул.

 

Открыл глаза.

 

Закрыл.

 

Сжал руку Шерлока.

 

Крепко.

 

Боязливо.

 

Молча.

 

Они были повсюду. Словно кучка назойливых мух.

 

Больших.

 

Чёрных.

 

Жужжащих. И до скрежета   
мерзких. 

 

Таблетки. Шприцы. Незнакомые люди. Весёлые. Счастливые.

 

Умершее веселье.

 

Гнилые улыбки.

 

Тошнотворный смех.

 

Выворачивал наизнанку.

 

Колючим холодком пробежал по спине, водопадом — к шее и ключицам. Слизь. Натуральная слизь.

 

Шерлок очнулся. Вдохнул наркотический воздух. Сонный свет вздрогнул. Качнулся. Нахмурился. И медленно исчезал.

 

Мысль блеснула. Зажглась яркой звездой. Нить Ариадны. «Вам пора уходить».

 

«Слышишь, Шерлок?».

 

«У. Х. О. Д. И».

 

— Где мы, Джим? — Жарко.   
Спёртое дыхание. Мокрый взгляд. — Джим?

 

Он спал. Еле слышно дышал.

 

Ему было плохо.

 

— Джим?

 

За наркотики приходится платить.

 

***

 

Шерлоку никогда не было так страшно.

 

Джим был холодным.   
Всё то  
 время, пока Шерлок держал его за руку в машине скорой помощи, он был холодным. Мокрые ладони. Склизкие.   
Умирающие. Выдыхали последние остатки воздуха. Жизни. Свободы. Чёртовой надежды.

 

Глухо.

 

Волнение поглотило звуки.

 

Они были словно под толщей воды.

 

Утопленники.

 

Шерлок думал, что это — их последний прием наркотиков.

 

Они с Джимом поклялись.

 

«Мы завязываем с этим».

 

Протянутая рука.

 

Алой заплаткой на пальцах плясала кровь.

 

«Завязываем».

 

Она хлюпала. Пела. Смеялась.

 

И знала, что это далеко не конец. 

 

Слишком сильные. Раз, два, три. Не остановишься. Три, четыре, пять. Будешь принимать, пока можешь жить. Закон наркомана. Весьма интересно. Глупо. 

 

Чёртов побочный эффект.

 

Даже у наркотиков есть свои правила.

 

Всю ночь его мутило.

 

Знобило.

 

Удавкой на шее висела вина.

 

Скамейки в больнице оказались неудобными. Каменные. Зловонные. Колючие. Шипами взрезались в тощую спину. И чёрные слёзы стекали по рубашке. К светлому полу. Тот пах чистящими средствами и противным скрипом.

 

Родители ничего не сказали.

 

Просто промолчали.

 

И Шерлок неожиданно понял.

 

В нём разочаровались опять.

 

Сильнее всего.

 

Он добил их своим поведением.

 

***

 

Джон был усталым.

 

Круги под глазами синими гематомами кусали бледную кожу.

 

Он постоянно зевал, дрожал, засовывал покрасневшие руки в карманы ледяной куртки. Ни черта не грела. 

 

Время застыло.

 

Заснуло.

 

Умерло.

 

Секунды были часами.

 

Минуты — целыми днями.

 

Шерлоку хотелось убежать.

 

Далеко.

 

И никогда не возвращаться. 

 

Было необходимостью. Навязчивой идеей. Логично.

 

Разговор завязался случайно. Когда время клонилось к пяти, Джон открыл рот. Звуки зашуршали на его языке. Своеобразным   
Ватсоновским  
шипением. Шипением голодающих. И он сказал:

 

— Долго сегодня. — Вздох и снова: — Я давно за тобой наблюдаю. И задумался: почему ты приходишь раньше назначенного времени? 

 

«Наблюдательный парень».

 

Замечать то, что не замечали другие, — хорошее качество.

 

— Легче сидеть здесь, чем дома.

 

И кивок.

 

Джон кивнул   
с понимаем, усердием и безразличием.

 

Чужие проблемы никогда не касаются других.

 

***

 

Он нашёл записку под   
салфетницей  
.

 

Кривой почерк.

 

Нацарапано быстро.

 

Без какого-либо усердия.

 

Страшные мысли.

 

Кусали по бокам мозг.

 

Были раковой опухолью.

 

Метастазировали  
.

 

Разрастались.

 

«Наркоман? Занятно. Страдаешь?».

 

Шерлок огляделся.

 

Те же люди.

 

Серые.

 

Скучные.

 

Блеклые.

 

Второстепенные персонажи на фотографиях.

 

Унылые зарисовки на будущей картине. Их неумолимо стирали.

 

Неудачники.

 

Глупцы.

 

Жили в своем поддельном счастье.

 

Огрызок карандаша.

 

Чёрк.

 

Одна буква. Вторая. Третья. Десять. Целое слово. Предложение.

 

«Конечно. Зависимость — путь страданий и счастья. Как и пищевые расстройства. Верно?».

 

Молли подошла с чашкой кофе.

 

Недовольная. Расстроенная. Озлобленная.

 

Несказанное предложение молчанием сорвалось с оранжевых губ. В тон её ногтям — аккуратным и чистым.

 

«Ты не пришёл на свидание».

 

«Ты не дождался меня, Шерлок».

 

«Урод».

 

Горько.

 

Солёно.

 

Обидно.

 

Гримасой застыло на лице.

 

И угрюмо молчало.

 

Молли ушла.

 

И больше не махала блокнотом.

 

***

 

С миссис Джонсон Шерлок встретился в следующую пятницу. Было страшно, мокро и слегка безразлично.

 

И это безразличие сглаживало ситуацию.

 

Миссис Джонсон говорила. Долго. Печально. И слегка гневно.

 

— Ты должен приложить усилия, Шерлок. Я не могу делать всё за тебя.

 

Она смотрела, говорила, переводила дух и снова говорила.

 

И её голос туманом обволакивал мысли.

 

Словно гипноз.

 

Заставлял думать под стать ей.

 

Миссис Джонсон.

 

Странная женщина.

 

Полная.

 

С широким лицом.

 

Узкие глаза.

 

Дышали спокойствием.

 

Уравновешенная.

 

Вся такая правильная.

 

Раздражала.

 

Джон — фамилия которого оказалось Ватсон — промелькнул в некоторых её фразах.

 

— Джон Ватсон, кстати…

 

— Шерлок, хочу привести в пример твоего ровесника Джона Ватсона…

 

Больной   
анорексией.

 

Никогда ничего не ест.

 

Интересный собеседник.

 

Может быть, даже друг.

 

Знакомый.

 

— Шерлок, я знаю, что случилось с твоим другом. Его родители собираются обратиться в клинику. Я не хотела говорить этого, но, думаю, тебя стоит отправить туда же.

 

Потому что ты безнадёжный случай.

 

***

 

Мать позарез отказалась.

 

— Мы потеряем его, — кричала она. Громко. Несчастно.

 

Словно просила о помощи.

 

— Мы не можем так поступить.

 

Майкрофт  
молчал.

 

Впервые.

 

— Мы должны всё обдумать, — сказал отец.

 

Словно это имело хоть малейший смысл.


	3. Chapter 3

Серость.

 

Обволакивала здания.

 

Серость.

 

Хмурилась и плакала.

 

Серость.

 

Слишком банальная.

 

Слишком унылая.

 

Слишком скучная.

 

Серость была хорошей причиной не идти в школу.

 

Хотя бы сегодня.

 

Последний раз.

 

«Мам. Пап».

 

«Серьезно».

 

«Это в последний раз».

 

«Я вам обещаю».

 

«Я не вру».

 

«Это не причина, чтобы не верить мне».

 

«Чёрт».

 

Нечестно.

 

Шерлоку никто не поверил.

 

Школа была плохим местом, чтобы подумать.

 

Поразмыслить.

 

Нанести на бумажку неплохой план побега.

 

Подальше.

 

Слишком далеко от Лондона, от Англии.

 

В какую-нибудь яркую Америку.

 

Или в Норвегию.

 

Германию.

 

Вместе с большим чемоданом и скрипичным футляром.

 

Отец ненавидел музыкальные инструменты.

 

Шерлок не выдержал и двух уроков.

 

Английский был бумажным. Каракули поверх философских изречений. Дышали пафосом. Остроумием.

 

И переизбытком фраз.

 

Слишком хорошо для общества.

 

Слишком плохо и глупо для изгоев.

 

Вроде Шерлока.

 

Математика —   
невидимой  
. Спряталась. Была прозрачной дымкой.

 

Незаметной шпаргалкой в пенале.

 

Белеющим шрамом на руке.

 

Сливалась с молочной кожей.

 

Одноклассники были подростками.

 

Шуршание.

 

Болтовня.

 

Бессмысленные переписки.

 

Смех.

 

Шутки.

 

И снова неугомонный хохот.

 

Слева. Справа. Посередине. Сзади. Над самым ухом.

 

Поселился в мозгу.

 

Атмосферным давлением — в воздухе.

 

Невыносимая пытка.

 

Почему Шерлок сбежал. Схватил рюкзак и ушёл. Через забор. По тропинке. И бегом-бегом. Асфальтовая кожа. Ранки-трещины. Перепрыгивал, обходил. Главное — не навредить. Братьям меньшим.

 

Он собирался спрятаться в кофейне. За столиком в углу.

 

Столик с записками.

 

Целое достояние.

 

Тайна.

 

Его маленькая личная тайна.

 

За столиком в углу сидел Джон Ватсон.

 

В одиннадцать часов.

 

В руках — потрепанный сборник стихов. Равнодушный взгляд. Резал напечатанные буквы. Тем было больно. Они плакали. Чернилами текли по старым страницам.

 

Чернильная кровь.

 

Белые пальцы. Уставшие глаза. Почти слепые. Синюю краску разбавили водой. Не рассчитали. Глупцы. А щёки — впалые и зудящие от голода — были красными. Контраст температур. Обжигающая кофейня, холодно-мёртвый уличный зной.

 

Он занял   
Шерлоково  
место. 

 

Странно.

 

Подозрительно.

 

Анорексик  
писал о   
анорексии. Гениально. Весьма. Джон Ватсон —   
дурак.   
Дурак  
в одиннадцать часов дня. С чашкой кофе. С книгой в руках. С пустым желудком. Невообразимый   
идиот.

 

Шерлок подошёл. Поздоровался. Джон ответил ему кивком. Молчаливым. Спокойным. Утомленным.

 

Выразительный взгляд.

 

«Могу я здесь сесть?».

 

«Конечно».

 

Будто ты мне друг. Просто знакомый.

 

С психическим отклонением. Или отклонениями. Неважно.   
Больной  
как и я.

 

Джон Ватсон пил кофе.

 

Без молока.

 

Может быть, с сахаром.

 

А может быть, и нет.

 

Кофе с сахаром — около тридцати калорий.

 

С молоком — около семи.

 

Значит, точно без сахара. Слишком жирно. Джон явно не хотел набрать ещё парочку килограммов. Хотя они бы не помешали.

 

Это уж как судить.

 

Молли сегодня не было.

 

Отлично.

 

Просто превосходно.

 

Ещё один удачный день. К   
Шерлокову  
облегчению. Или же ужасу.

 

После хороших дней обязательно наступали   
плохие. Круг замкнулся.

 

— Ты пьёшь кофе без молока и без сахара. Боишься набрать ещё парочку лишних килограммов. А миссис Джонсон говорила, что ты борешься.

 

Что, чёрт возьми, значит — бороться?

 

Биться за свое благополучие? Умереть за это?

 

Или же просто сдаться.

 

Как большая часть общества.

 

Жить с этим пороком. Не замечать этого.

 

— Миссис Джонсон говорила, что у тебя всё налаживается.

 

Нож в спину.

 

Удар. Хитрый. Заранее спланированный.

 

— Миссис Джонсон говорила, что у тебя всё хорошо, Джон.

 

Добить его.

 

В самое сердце. Наверняка.

 

— Миссис Джонсон ставила тебя мне в пример, Джон. А ты что? Ты подвёл её.

 

«Прямо как я».

 

«Как все мы».

 

«Психические заложники».

 

Джон промолчал. Дрожащие руки. Похолодевший от могильного жара кофе. Чёрный. Слепой. Невкусный. Ядом кусал желудок.

 

Шерлок ждал.

 

«Неправда! Я стараюсь!».

 

«Иди к чёрту. Не твоё дело».

 

Он мог бы сделать что угодно.

 

Джон встал и ушёл. Молча. Со сборником стихов под мышкой. И укором на губах. Скатился. И ударил звонкой пощёчиной Шерлока по лицу. Красное пятно.

 

Молодец. Ты постарался сегодня. Весьма неплохо, дорогой.

 

Под   
салфетницей  
лежала записка.

 

Для Шерлока.

 

Приветливая.

 

Пёстрая.

 

Весёлая.

 

«Ешь».

 

И еще десять строчек.

 

«Ешь».

 

Потому что ты должен.

 

«Ешь».

 

И пей кофе с трёмя ложками сахара и жирным молоком.

 

«Ешь».

 

И не забывай о вкусном бутерброде на ночь.

 

Триста калорий.

 

«Ешь».

 

Два пальца в рот.

 

«Не ешь».

 

«Ты слишком хорош для этого».

 

И Шерлок подумал, Джон слишком хорош, чтобы не есть.

 

***

 

Шерлок соврал, что миссис Джонсон довольна его результатами.

 

Шерлок соврал, что ему стало лучше.  
Шерлок соврал, что он снова может нормально жить.

 

Выпуститься  
в этом году и поступить в приличный университет.

 

Шерлок соврал, что ему нравится жить.

 

Шерлок соврал, что он завтра снова пойдет в школу.

 

Шерлок соврал, что в школе у него всё хорошо. Лучший ученик в классе. Преуспевает по всем предметам.

 

Шерлок подумал, что слишком много врёт.

 

Главное, чтобы родители были счастливы.

 

А как же без этого?


	4. Chapter 4

Джон не появлялся неделю.

 

И отсутствие его пахло притворностью и угарной обидой. Оно горело, тлело, прахом исчезало. И солью разъедало незажившие раны Шерлока. Ему хотелось извиниться.

 

«Я перегнул палку, Джон».

 

«Ты вовсе не   
слабак, Джон».

 

«Что? Я не называл тебя   
слабаком?».

 

«Всё равно прости меня, Джон».

 

Никто не заслуживает обвинения в том, чего он сделать не в силах.

 

Даже если в   
своей анорексии виноват сам Джон, а в приёме наркотиков — Шерлок.

 

И постепенно их круг замыкался. Был одной и той же точкой. Мёртвой точкой.

 

Шерлок не знает, что хуже: быть в страхе перед едой или в непрерывном наркотическом сне.

 

Будто выбираешь между двумя формами рака.

 

Лучше   
остеосаркома  
или   
ретинобластома  
?

 

Теряешь глаза или конечности?

 

Ничего не видишь или не можешь пошевелить руками?

 

Зато чувствуешь боль.

 

Одинаково сильную. Грызущую. Кислотой прожигала гниющие дыры.

 

И ничего не помогало. Ни одно дорогое лекарство. Ни один молоденький врач.

 

И Шерлок думал, что его болезнь нечто другое. Нейтральное. Туманное. Дымом   
осело  
в сознании.

 

Гениально.

 

Несколько букв.

 

Одно слово.

 

Одно значение.

 

Зависимость.

 

И от неё невозможно избавиться.

 

Шерлок решил застать Джона в среду после посещения психолога. Вместо дополнительных занятий по английскому. Родителям он может соврать. Это несложно. Легко.

 

Обдурить тех, кто уже давно потерял надежду на доверие.   
Скотский  
поступок.

 

Мы теряем то, к чему стремились всю жизнь.   
Скотское  
правило.

 

Целый коэффициент несправедливости.

 

Гениально.

 

Джон вышел ближе к пяти. В своей ледяной синей куртке. Бледный. Наверняка уставший. Опустошенный. Он был красивым. По-особому красивым. Как красивы цветы в снежной мантии. Кристальные крупинки в волосах-лепестках. Жёлтых. Красных. Нежно-розовых.

 

У Джона — светлые волосы. Не   
прилизанные  
как у большинства. Обычные. Будто он не причёсывался утром. Будто его мать не говорила: «Причешись, милый, а то слишком лохматый».

 

Его матери просто плевать.

 

Хриплый вздох.

 

Своеобразный призыв о помощи.

 

Взгляд беглеца.

 

Убийцы.

 

Будущего мертвеца.

 

Волоком. Назад к дороге. Светофор. Беги,   
дурак. Быстрее.

 

— Джон.

 

— Шерлок. — Ни капли удивления.

 

Черт.

 

Конечно, он знал.

 

Джон не деградировал вместе с остальными.

 

— Может, прогуляемся?

 

В то место, откуда ты ушёл.

 

Злобным.

 

Расстроенным.

 

Укушенным  
в сердце.

 

По вине Шерлока.

 

Некоторые страшные места находят бесконечных людей.

 

В некоторых страшных местах встречаются бесконечные люди.

 

***

 

Они замерли. С чаем в   
обоженных  
пальцах.

 

С гневными предложениями на   
потресканных  
губах. Готовы сорваться. Лавой укусить душу.

 

Абстрактно. Гнилые фрукты хуже   
свежих.

 

Гнилые люди лучше добродушных.

 

Покусанные жизнью подростки лучше большей части общества. Они видели. Они страдали. Они пытались дышать. Когда всё было напрасно.

 

Когда чёрный карандаш победил чистоту белого.

 

Когда круг замкнулся.

 

Люди чувствовали.

 

Люди пытались.

 

И искренне боялись.

 

— Это было грубо с твоей стороны.

 

Ни черта не понимать.

 

— Ты же не знаешь.

 

Каково это.

 

— Ничего не есть.

 

Верно.

 

Зато я знаю, каково это.

 

Сидеть на наркотиках.

 

— Прятать еду под кровать и врать родителям, что всё хорошо.

 

Они же не поймут.

 

Отведут к психологу и будут думать себе, что всё хорошо.

 

Потому что ты — их главная проблема.

 

Потому что ты — виновник психологического торжества.

 

Да здравствует прекрасная   
Анорексия! Воздвигнем памятник в её честь!

 

— Даже если твоя тоненькая тетрадка с надписью «жизнь» трещит по швам.

 

И каждая ниточка с писком рвалась.

 

Умирала.

 

Другие пытались спастись.

 

Словно на Титанике.

 

Боже. История рождения сарказма.

 

— Для этого есть миссис Джонсон, — сказал Шерлок. Джон пожал плечами.

 

Ирония.

 

— Которая  
расскажет всё родителям.

 

— И разговор на тему «ты — безнадёжный случай» перенесется на один из вечеров.

 

— Когда ты, уставший и измученный бессмысленностью бытия, доделываешь уроки.

 

— И врываются они.

 

— С братом.

 

— Или сестрой.

 

Чтобы испортить остатки.

 

Туманного.

 

Дня.

 

— Кажется, я нашёл свою родственную душу.

 

Кажется, это было слишком легкомысленно.

 

— И адресата для будущих записок.

 

***

 

Целая куча писем.

 

Бумажек.

 

«Ешь».

 

«Ешь».

 

«Ешь».

 

Где-то — «не ешь».

 

В других местах зачёркнутые ответы на   
Шерлоковы  
заметки. Кое-что о наркотиках. О смертниках. Сумасшедших. И странных.

 

Странные люди делают этот мир лучше.

 

«Ты страннее меня, Шерлок. Особенно если послушать рассказы миссис Джонсон».

 

«Чокнутый  
наркоман».

 

«Всегда грубит».

 

«Назвал меня   
шлюхой».

 

«Представляешь, Джон?»

 

«Конечно, миссис Джонсон».

 

«Мне пришлось сделать удивлённое выражение лица».

 

«И расстроиться, когда ты высказал всю ту правду про меня».

 

«Я действительно не стараюсь».

 

«Я бегу».

 

«Спасаюсь».

 

«Голод — мое спасение».

 

«Мое убежище».

 

«Здесь я чувствую себя живым».

 

«Новый глоток воздуха».

 

«Новая чёртова вселенная».

 

«Моя вселенная».

 

«Всё по моим правилам. Личным правилам».

 

«Ты не поймешь, но представь».

 

«Полуобморочное состояние».

 

«Ты в столовой».

 

«Все едят».

 

«Чавкают».

 

«Жир стекает по подбородкам».

 

«К выглаженным кофточкам».

 

«А потом они жалуются на свои   
складки  
на предполагаемой талии».

 

«Мерзость».

 

«Я каждый день это вижу».

 

«Тошно».

 

«Каждый день меня тошнит».

 

«От еды».

 

«Таблеток».

 

«Людей с булочками».

 

«Продуктовых магазинов».

 

«Складок людей в облегающей одежде».

 

«Коротких шорт и полных бёдер. Окорок. Самый настоящий.   
И масляной жир течёт по сочной ноге.  
Так и хочется   
сожрать. И пятьсот калорий в копилку. Здорово».

 

«Настолько страшно».

 

— И каждую ночь, — Джон сжимает запястье Шерлока настолько сильно, что слышно, как скрипят кости. И орут: «Спасайся. Он безумен», — я вижу, как ем. Всё что угодно. То, что выбросил. Спрятал.

 

— Ты живешь в своей камере.   
Анорексичной  
камере. Голодная камера. Снаружи которой — тонны еды. Жирной еды.

 

«Успокаивай себя чаем».

 

«  
Уверен  
, тебе это поможет».

 

«Спасибо, Шерлок».

 

«Не за что, Джон».

 

Звони, если будут   
мучать  
приступы страха.

 

После ночных кошмаров.

 

Я хочу решить твои проблемы.

 

«А я решу   
твои».

 

Наша взаимная помощь.

 

Это здорово.

 

«Верно, Шерлок?».

 

«Верно, Джон».

 

У каждой истории есть собственное начало. Их история началась с психолога. И невидимых пуль в голове.


	5. Chapter 5

Всё было неплохо.

 

В принципе неплохо.

 

Особенно — для Шерлока.

 

Утром — приступы паники, штрихованное небо, решётка на окнах и безумный писк будильника. Рвал горло. Безумец. Будто рядом — живой труп. Резал ножом. Топором обрубал конечности. Молча. С сизой улыбкой на червивых губах.

 

Половина седьмого.

 

Отличное начало дня.

 

Кухня, «доброе утро, мам», — кивок и сухая улыбка, помада из хлопьев и жирного молока. Джону бы понравилось. «Доброе утро пап», — и серебряный взгляд расстроенных глаз. Шустрое приветствие, кашель.

 

И снова в свою нору.

 

Быстрее.

 

Не высовываться.

 

Не подавать признаков паники.

 

Шерлок давно заметил это.

 

Они его боялись.

 

Родители — и боялись.

 

Родные люди.

 

Чёрт возьми.

 

Он шёл в школу сам. Обычно сам. Раз, два, три. Пешеходный переход. Три, два, один. Переходи дорогу. Смотри влево, потом — вправо. Или наоборот. Неважно. Нет машин? Зелёный свет? Прекрасно. Можешь идти. Белый, чёрный, сизый, асфальтовый. Кривой запах. Машинные вмятины. Скользкая дорожка. Была залита дождевыми слезами. Мокро. Грустно. Уныло.

 

Серая жизнь.

 

Ничего не скажешь.

 

Час.

 

Ещё.

 

И ещё один.

 

Три урока.

 

Три эгоистичных урока в компании молоденьких учительниц. С большими вырезами. Или короткими юбками. Высокими каблуками.

 

Страшные одноклассницы. Пытались понравиться. Мальчикам, чей уровень IQ едва достигал восьмидесяти.

 

Если вообще достигал.

 

«Я тебе дам списать».

 

«Ты — натуральный   
придурок!».

 

То же самое, что «я тебя обожаю, сладенький».

 

Сахарная любовь. Боже. Калорийность зашкаливает.

 

«Ох, какая смешная шутка!».

 

И хохот. Безумный. Девичий.

 

Смешная шутка — стереотипная шутка.

 

Банальный юмор.

 

Знаком всем.

 

Телевидению.

 

Прохожим.

 

Газетам.

 

Даже детям из начальной школы.

 

Три урока — и можно уходить. Быстро. Пока никто не заметил.

 

Несмотря на то, что всем плевать.

 

Перелезть через забор — траурно-чёрный и пугающий, словно огромный жирный бульдог, — и волоком-волоком тащить свой рюкзак и бежать-бежать-бежать.

 

Шерлок бежал в парк.

 

Он приходил, садился на скамейку в самой глуши около бледной каменной стены. И ждал Джона.

 

Долго.

 

Мучительно долго.

 

Потому что Джон обещал посещать школу. Обещал родителям.

 

А свои обещания Джон выполнял.

 

В отличие от Шерлока.

 

Которые  
касались родителей, конечно.

 

Джон приходил ближе к четырём. Когда воздух становился тяжелее на фунт или даже два. Когда дождь прекращал свои заунывные рыдания. И его депрессия переходила на новый уровень: ветреный вой. Писклявый. Глубокий. Шершавый. Бритвой по коже. Куча глубоких шрамов. Кровоточили. Кусались. Были болью и одновременно наслаждением.

 

Красивая эстетика.

 

Джон был не один.

 

Джон был с рюкзаком, обедом и тетрадью.

 

Пухлой тетрадью.

 

Белая обложка.

 

Красные буквы.

 

«poems».

 

Кривые прописи.

 

Прописные поэмы.

 

Порванные чернилами блеклые строчки.

 

Заляпанные слезами страницы.

 

И в каждом новом бумажном мире было место для трёх основных слов.

 

Смысл жизни Джона Ватсона:

 

«Ешь».

 

«Не ешь».

 

«Анорексия».

 

Впоследствии и новое слово.

 

Точнее имя:

 

«Шерлок».

 

Джон отдавал свой обед Шерлоку. С заботой и чистой искренностью.

 

— Я наелся в школе.

 

Врёшь.

 

И глухая улыбка.

 

— Правда.

 

Плохо врёшь.

 

Шерлок не видел, чтобы Джон хоть когда-нибудь ел.

 

Как Джон не видел, чтобы Шерлок принимал наркотики.

 

Всё тайное должно оставаться тайным.

 

И нераскрытым.

 

А то какая же это тайна?

 

— Ты пишешь стихотворения? — спросил Шерлок, когда Джон — закрытые глаза и свежая улыбка — убрал тетрадь в рюкзак. — Удивительно.

 

— Когда как.

 

— Я могу увидеть одно из них? Когда-нибудь?

 

— Конечно.

 

И он увидел.

 

Это случилось через неделю, когда Джон — шершавое дыхание и плоский голос — позвонил Шерлоку.

 

Было два часа ночи. За решетчатым окном — сладкое небо. Дышало свежестью, отдавало яд.

 

Они говорили.

 

Долго говорили.

 

«Мне это надоело».

 

«Господи».

 

«Родители говорят, что я должен».

 

«Должен есть».

 

«Почему я должен делать то, что заставляет меня быть несчастным?».

 

«Несправедливо».

 

«Шерлок?».

 

— Тише, Джон.

 

Пожалуйста.

 

— Вдохни.

 

«Я вызвал рвоту после ужина».

 

— Открой тетрадь.

 

Я помню о твоих хороших стихах.

 

— Открыл.

 

— Прочти своё стихотворение.

 

«Зачем?».

 

—   
Которое  
ты написал обо мне.

 

Длительное молчание.

 

Страшное.

 

Могильное.

 

Вздох.

 

Вздох надежды.

 

«Купаясь в тишине,

 

Медленно поём.

 

Я и ты.

 

Мы ведь вдвоем.

 

И мы поём.

 

Нам не нужны слова,

 

Они не выражают смысла,

 

Нужна лишь тишина.

 

Тишина твоей мысли».

 

Небо заткнулось.

 

Облака перестали хохотать.

 

Звёзды — драться. Сердиться.

 

Все замолчали.

 

Замолчал и Джон.

 

Дыхание пропало.

 

Шерлок чувствовал.

 

Боже.

 

Чувствовал, что Джон рядом.

 

Где-то здесь.

 

Протянул руку — почувствовал бы.

 

Но он замер.

 

Прекрасное ощущение.

 

Бескрайность стихотворная.

 

Просто чудесна.

 

Шедевральна.

 

Лучше произведений Уильямса.

 

— Твоё стихотворение — это ты, Джон.

 

«Ты и я, чёрт возьми».

 

«Ты и я».

 

Прекрасно.

 

Лучше картин Ван   
Гога.

 

И историй Диккенса.

 

***

 

— И как твои дела, Шерлок?

 

«Все прекрасно, мам».

 

«Анорексичный  
Джон Ватсон сделал мою жизнь лучше».

 

— Что нового? Что говорит миссис Джонсон?

 

«Я перестал к ней ходить».

 

«Я её ненавижу».

 

«Вместо этого мы с Джоном обычно посещаем кофейню и размышляем, кто здесь — самый толстый».

 

«Здорово, правда?».

 

«В прошлый раз победила девушка из моей школы».

 

—   
Счастлива  
слышать, дорогой.

 

«Да, мам».

 

«У меня всё хорошо».

 

«Отлично».

 

«Просто прекрасно».

 

«До скорых встреч».

 

Бывает, что она просто забывала.

 

Забывала, каково это — быть матерью.


	6. Chapter 6

«Джон».

 

«Джон».

 

«Джон».

 

«Джон».

 

Джон Ватсон когда-нибудь умрёт.

 

«Джон».

 

«Джон».

 

И ещё сто раз.

 

Занял все мысли.

 

Не было ни минуты.

 

Чёртового.

 

Свободного.

 

Времени.

 

Бесконечная пустота.

 

Смешалась с Джоном Ватсоном.

 

Углекислым газом заполняла лёгкие.

 

Любимых людей терять всегда больнее.

 

Любимые люди обычно всегда уходят.

 

Безвозвратно.

 

Как ампутированная конечность.

 

Забирала   
остеосаркома.

 

Шерлок боялся, что   
Джоновым  
уходом станет   
Анорексия.

 

Его уходом — наркотики.

 

Острые кости и ядовитые иглы.

 

Голодные глаза и таблетки в баночках.

 

На каждой — бумажный островок с надписями.

 

Неплохое сочетание.

 

«Верно, Джон?».

 

Он не знал, что может испытывать.

 

Испытывать к Джону Ватсону.

 

Дружбу.

 

Странную любовь.

 

Привязанность.

 

Сильнее родительской.

 

Или же просто интерес.

 

Увлеченность была первым шагом.

 

Привела его в   
анорексичный  
мир Джона Ватсона.

 

Там правили голод и страх.

 

И стихотворения.

 

Тонны бумаги.

 

Чёрные строчки поверх чёрных слёз.

 

Выжженные красным слова на запястьях.

 

Искусство слов.

 

Искусство значения.

 

Искусство мысли.

 

Философия.

 

Фразы, которые имели значение в гниющих толщах течения жизни.

 

Жизненные толщи воды.

 

Когда выпал снег, Шерлок подумал, что прошло почти три месяца.

 

Три месяца.

 

Три   
грёбаных  
месяца. Когда он впервые увидел Джона Ватсона.

 

У кабинета миссис Джонсон. 

 

И две недели.

 

Две недели с тех пор, как Джона положили в клинику. Ему стало плохо.

 

Плохо на уроке.

 

Шерлок не знал, что произошло.

 

Но он догадывался.

 

Наверняка.

 

Джон заснул.

 

Выпал из реальности.

 

Перестал дышать.

 

Губы — синие.

 

Закрытые глаза.

 

Холодные запястья.

 

Стучи,   
Джоново  
сердце, стучи.

 

Оно стучало.

 

Слабо.

 

Но стучало.

 

Джона увезли в больницу.

 

Они думали над диагнозом.

 

Они ставили диагноз.

 

И поставили его.

 

«Истощение».

 

Следующий этап — клиника. Для больных.   
Анорексией.

 

Джон позвонил в последний вечер. В стенах дома. Родного дома.

 

Шерлок помнил, что было тихо.

 

Молчали голоса.

 

Пустынных улиц.

 

Дешёвого воздуха.

 

Высокомерных деревьев.

 

Не было ни шёпота   
Майкрофта  
в тайных разговорах с   
Лестрейдом.

 

Ни визга матери, ни бурчания отца.

 

Будто они понимали.

 

Что происходило.

 

В данный момент.

 

— Они знают.

 

— Я сожалею, Джон, честно.

 

— Они знают, и теперь я просто не понимаю, что делать. Что будет дальше, Шерлок?

 

Бесконечная терапия?

 

Завтраки. 

 

Жареные тосты в жирном масле.

 

Обеды.

 

Супы. Картошка. Кусочек курицы. Восемьсот калорий. Или даже больше.

 

И ужины.

 

Неизвестность. 

 

Страх. 

 

— Они сломают меня, Шерлок. 

 

«И я уже не вернусь   
прежним».

 

— Я буду звонить тебе, Джон.

 

«Я люблю тебя, чёрт возьми».

 

«Джон?».

 

«Джон, я буду любить тебя любым».

 

— Мы, маленькие грешные подростки, должны отказываться от того, чего действительно хотим.

 

— Потому что мы должны.

 

— Потому что так надо.

 

— Потому что это истина.

 

«Истина всего происходящего».

 

«Ты был рожден нормальным, должен умереть таким же».

 

«Это стереотипы».

 

«На   
которых  
основывается вся система общества».

 

Джон уехал в субботу.

 

И Шерлок подумал, что ненавидит это больше своей зависимости.

 

У хороших людей — плохие заболевания.

 

У хороших людей — бесконечные депрессии и шрамы на запястьях.

 

У хороших людей — нет друзей и беззаботных дней.

 

Казалось, будто у хороших людей ничего не было.

 

Шерлок обещал.

 

Обещал Джону, что постарается навестить его.

 

Банальное «всё будет хорошо».

 

Нужны тысячи слов.

 

Миллионы.

 

Целые словесные созвездия на небесной бумаге.

 

И подарить всё это Джону.

 

«Бывает, что слова просто не выражали то, что я чувствую на самом деле».

 

«Это пустой звук».

 

«Звук, который бы остался навсегда в памяти».

 

«Ты считаешь, будто умер, но ты жив».

 

«И я мог бы отдать всё».

 

«Да, чёрт возьми, всё».

 

«Чтобы с тобой всё было хорошо».

 

«Твои постоянные «ешь-ешь-ешь» меняли меня изнутри».

 

«Я стал по-другому смотреть на мир».

 

«Благодаря тебе».

 

«Серость и туман, что окутали улицы и дома, растворились. Убежали. Исчезли».

 

«Будто бы их никогда и не было».

 

«Прекрасные три месяца».

 

«Три месяца, которые я провёл с тобой».

 

«Запах кофейных салфеток».

 

«Горечь кофе. Без сахара и молока. Две калории. Я помню, Джон».

 

«Потому что это так важно для тебя».

 

«У тебя заботливая сестра Гарри».

 

«Думаю, лучше   
Майкрофта  
. Судя по твоим рассказам».

 

«Ты пишешь стихи и не стесняешься этого».

 

«Голод помогает тебе их писать».

 

«Голод помогает тебе чувствовать».

 

«Ты должен его отпустить».

 

«Тебе станет легче».

 

«Я уверен».

 

«Ты мог бы стать писателем».

 

«Поэтом».

 

«Кем угодно».

 

«Ты мог бы изменить мир».

 

«Таких людей должно быть больше».

 

«Несмотря на то, что ты — единственный».

 

«Джон Ватсон».

 

«  
Который  
ненавидел общество».

 

Толстый конверт.

 

Пах ручкой и отпечатками пальцев.

 

Дышал искренностью.

 

Грустью.

 

Правдой.

 

— Я отправлю письмо другу, мам.

 

С утёса спрыгнуло. 

 

Ловко.

 

Быстро.

 

Смело.

 

Неуловимо.

 

Ударилось о синие волны почтового ящика.

 

Бам  
.

 

Конец.

 

Он сделал это.

 

Шерлок закрыл глаза.

 

Вновь открыл их.

 

Огляделся.

 

Группа подростков.

 

Молодая пара.

 

Травинки-молодожёны.

 

Слившиеся воедино лужи.

 

Гармонировало с серостью Лондона.

 

Просто прекрасное место.

 

Нужно нарисовать картину.

 

Блеклыми красками.

 

Поверх старых газетных вырезок.

 

«Лондон — город   
пустых».

 

Джону бы понравилось.

 

Вероятно.


	7. Chapter 7

И сладкой россыпью цветов

твоя душа трепещет

 

— Миссис Холмс, я понимаю.

 

— Миссис Холмс, я работала с подростками.

 

— Проблемы с наркотиками бывают у всех.

 

— Депрессия?

 

— Абсурд.

 

— Что? Проблемы со сном?

 

— Плохое настроение?

 

— Отсутствие интересов?

 

— Это не ваша вина, Миссис Холмс.

 

Выразительный взгляд.

 

Так и пах позёрством и саркастическим гневом.

 

— Шерлок?

 

— Что ты можешь ответить?

 

«Скажи что-нибудь».

 

«В своё чёртово оправдание».

 

«Шерлок?».

 

В первый раз на него уставились четверо.

 

Мать. Усталая. Важная.

 

Независимая.

 

Миссис Джонсон. Спокойная.

 

Приветливая.

 

В очках.

 

Чёрная оправа, блеклые глаза-стёкла.

 

Картонная женщина.

 

С картонными интересами на белой шершавой коробке.

 

«Что надеть к ужину?».

 

«Каким цветом накрасить губы?».

 

«Увижусь ли я сегодня с Майклом или нет?».

 

Муж, любовник, двое детей и полное отсутствие правды.

 

Прекрасная жизнь.

 

Гнилые вопросы. Волком смотрели. Волками выли.

 

И детьми плакали. И жалели.

 

И Джон.

 

О, конечно.

 

Джон — на его стороне.

 

Только его здесь не было.

 

«Просто молчи».

 

«Отвечай то, что они хотели бы услышать»

 

Без выгоды не существовало бы политики.

 

Без выгоды не существовало бы правил.

 

Выгода — взаимная ложь.

 

Мерзко.

 

Скользко.

 

По-жабьи противно.

 

Но выгодно.

 

«Действуй, чёрт возьми».

 

«Я стараюсь, мам».

 

И стеклянный укор в ответ.

 

«Я пытаюсь».

 

«Ты должен лучше».

 

«Даже если я не хочу?».

 

«Никто не спрашивает твоего мнения».

 

«Понимаешь, Шерлок, — У Джона тёплый голос.   
Сроден  
неплохому наркотику. Вдохнёшь — и твои проблемы дымкой иголочной рассыпались по полу. — Людям всё равно, что ты чувствуешь».

 

«Ты ничего не ешь? Прекрасно. Но нам плевать. Куда важнее спросить, сделал ли ты эссе к уроку литературы».

 

«Депрессия? Чушь. У тебя нет проблем».

 

«Потому что ты чёртов подросток».

 

Стереотип.

 

— Обществу нужен человек, который их будет развлекать своим неординарным поведением, — начал Шерлок.

 

Миссис Джонсон поправила очки.

 

Пухлые пальцы насупились.

 

Нахмурились.

 

Посмотрели из-под огромных щёк.

 

Упрямые.

 

Гнусные.

 

Требовали свободу.

 

— Обществу нужен изгой.

 

Мать сжала ручку сумки.

 

Глаза изнутри кусали обида и серые комки слезливых воспоминаний.

 

— Про изгоя язык не повернется выкрикнуть либеральное «личность».

 

И в тот слезливый день.

 

— Вы спрашиваете, почему я не стараюсь?

 

Мы разрушали наши жизни.

 

«От моих стараний станет лучше вам».

 

«Потому что вы этого, чёрт возьми, хотели».

 

«Их не волнует, что хотим мы, Шерлок».

 

Джона Ватсона волновало многое.

 

Джона Ватсона волновал Шерлок.

 

***

 

Он играл.

 

Яростно.

 

Смычок огнем изрыгал канифольные брызги.

 

Струны мухами жужжали симфонии.

 

До.

 

Ля.

 

Соль.

 

Фа.

 

Фа диез,   
идиот.

 

Он играл до тех пор, пока его не прервали.

 

Хлопнула дверь.

 

Три.

 

Два.

 

Один.

 

— Шерлок.

 

Пять.

 

Шесть.

 

Семь.

 

— Я же просил.

 

Пять.

 

Четыре.

 

Три.

 

— Не…

 

«…Играй, когда я дома».

 

«Потому что у меня чрезвычайно много дел».

 

«Важных дел».

 

Скрипка замолчала.

 

Разочарованно вздохнула.

 

Рухнула в футлярную постель.

 

И затихла.

 

Хорошая актриса.

 

Будто умерла.

 

Когда отец ушёл, стало тихо.

 

«Что ты чувствуешь, когда мы молчим?» — Джон был близко. Дышал холодом и лиственным ветром.

 

«Пустоту».

 

«В душе или в голове?».

 

Он спросил это жестом.

 

Голова.

 

Сердце.

 

Раз.

 

Два.

 

Отвечай.

 

«В голове, Джон».

 

Они молчали долго. И тишина — сонливая и прискорбная — любовным прахом окутала   
Джонову  
комнату.

 

«Мне нравится тишина, Джон».

 

«Наша личная тишина».

 

Молчи.

 

Не двигайся.

 

Не дыши.

 

И лишь смотри, как бабочки-пылинки в воздухе спелом орнаментом белым падают вниз.

 

Он ушёл, когда в отцовом кабинете перестал гудеть ноутбук.

 

И стук клавиш монотонно испарился.

 

Асфальтовое море лужами-волнами кусало новые ботинки Шерлока.

 

Странные скалы.

 

Кофейня была открыта.

 

Сегодня работала Молли.

 

— Добрый день. Кофе, пожалуйста.

 

«С молоком? Или сахаром?».

 

Шерлок застыл.

 

«С молоком? Или сахаром?».

 

Джон отвечал просто.

 

Кратко.

 

«Нет, спасибо».

 

И после этого — вздох облегчения.

 

Исчез тот соблазн перед сладким калорийным кофе. С жирным молоком сверху.

 

За все радости приходится платить.

 

— Нет, спасибо.

 

Горячий.

 

Терпкий.

 

Приятный.

 

Кусал горечью горло.

 

Вкус — напоминание о Джоне Ватсоне.

 

Неловкие улыбки.

 

Горели глаза голубизной небесного края.

 

И тихим скулежом плакало   
Шерлоково  
сердце.

 

Он снова вернулся в своё могильное одиночество.

 

Одинокое похоронное бюро.

 

Его сердце.

 

Шерлок отодвинул   
салфетницу.

 

Записки не было.

 

Порылся в карманах пальто.

 

Карандаш.

 

Отлично.

 

Салфетка.

 

Превосходно.

 

И кривыми буквами

 

на бумажном снегу

 

он написал:

 

«Я скучаю, Джон Ватсон.

 

Ш.

 

Х».

 

И после:

 

«я люблю тебя,

 

Джон».

 

«Возвращайся, чёрт возьми».

 

Беги.

 

Спасайся из своей   
анорексичной  
клетки.

 

Беги.

 

Рушь преграды.

 

Штормом разбивай острые скалы.

 

Возвращайся, Джон.

 

«Будь свободным».

 

И дождь шумел.

 

И деревья пели.

 

Эпитетами плыли облака.

 

И розово-серой дымкой

 

в преддверии железной бури

 

исчезала правда.

 

Словно её никогда не существовало.


	8. Chapter 8

— Как думаешь, кто-нибудь любит тебя?

 

— Конечно. Мои родители.

 

В четверг к психологу его отвёз отец.

 

Было хмуро, тоскливо и очень молчаливо.

 

Словно шум — абстрактность и нелепая глухота — решил создать некую одинокую вселенную между отцом и сыном.

 

Тот маленький остров беспечности и нелепой красоты. 

 

Описывался в шершавых книгах   
писак-недоумков.

 

Был окутан туманом и кривыми облаками-калеками, над которыми потешались сам небесный свод и красавицы-звёзды, чей золотой блеск причёсанных   
гребнем  
волос освещал путь несчастным людишкам, проблемы которых красками багровыми были вычерчены на шаткой земле.

 

Всю дорогу Шерлок думал.

 

О Джоне.

 

О наркотиках и личностях.

 

Которые они создавали.

 

О родителях.

 

О   
Майкрофте.

 

О кофейне и Молли с её чистыми ногтями, доброй улыбкой.

 

И о слишком наивных   
мыслях  
о той гладкой любви, которую портили все неровности человеческой души.

 

И шероховатости гнилого сердца.

 

Отец вёл машину грубо. 

 

Дерзко.

 

Скрип шин.

 

И запах резиновых слёз.

 

И вой раздавался в салоне маленькими отрывками тех прекрасных сонат, что исполняли автомобили в период своей кусаче-горячей грусти. 

 

Их голоса ожогами оставались на бледных пальцах Шерлока, занозами — на совести отца.

 

Они приехали ближе к четырём.

 

Четыре часа —   
Джоново  
время.

 

Нагло занято Шерлоком.

 

Слишком нагло.

 

Весьма нагло.

 

Обидно.

 

Джону бы не понравилось.

 

Шерлок зашёл в коридор.

 

Шерлок замер.

 

Около двери Миссис Джонсон сидел Джон.

 

Чёртов Джон Ватсон.

 

Такой же худой.

 

Как и в старые добрые времена.

 

Измученный  
плиточными руками   
анорексичной  
клиники.

 

Улыбчиво-живой.

 

В своей ледяной синей куртке.

 

Его руки больше не мёрзли.

 

Лежали поверх снежно-белых брюк.

 

Вероятно, новых.

 

Вероятно, не школьных.

 

Вероятно, любимых.

 

Светлые взлохмаченные волосы.

 

Голубые глаза.

 

Будто небо только что плакало, и дыхание   
спёрло  
от той гнетущей грусти, и оно — несчастное дитя — пыталось успокоиться в объятиях дорого облака. И его   
голос  
и вой постепенно затихал, и чёрная голубизна исчезала.

 

Сменялась тем чистым и невинным   
бирюзово-гладким  
сводом, чья красота привлекала глаз.

 

Джон Ватсон сидел около кабинета Миссис Джонсон.

 

Он был спокойным.

 

Радостным.

 

Счастливым.

 

По-детски живым.

 

Чёртов   
анорексичный  
мальчик.

 

Никогда ничего не ест.

 

— Черт   
побери  
тебя, Джон Ватсон! — Он обернулся. И улыбка — и колени дрожали от его белесо-красных губ — трепетала и пищала. 

 

Шерлок обнимал его.

 

Вдыхал   
анорексичный  
запах   
Джоновых  
светлых волос.

 

Щекотали нос.

 

Смеялись.

 

Радовались.

 

Плакали.

 

И кричали: «Я счастлив тебя видеть!».

 

Джон был мягким.

 

Тёплым.

 

И не таким холодным.

 

Каким казался в первый раз.

 

Они обнимались, и   
исчезал тот чёртов  
мир.

 

Из   
которого  
Шерлок бежал вместе с наркотиками.

 

Вскружили голову.

 

Веселили своими тонкими пальцами душу.

 

Красивые пейзажи.

 

Яркие образы людей.

 

И исчезали те общественные критерии, под гнётом которых жило то большинство гнилых   
людишек  
,

 

чьи жизни загубил городской смрад.

 

И не было тех «изгоев»,

 

«педиков»,

 

«жирдяев»

 

и «уродов».

 

Чей маленький отрезок беспечности заканчивался самоубийством.

 

— Я их обманул, Шерлок.

 

«Набрал немного килограммов».

 

«Благодаря гирям».

 

«Одолжил у одного знакомого».

 

«Он торгует овощами».

 

«Они меня выпустили».

 

— Сказали: «ты прекрасно справился, Джон».

 

«Они не знали, что я их обманул».

 

«Слишком глупы».

 

«Или им просто плевать».

 

— Здорово, что ты вернулся, Джон.

 

«Это главное, чёрт возьми».

 

«Самое главное из того, что есть».

 

Миссис Джонсон вышла через пять минут.

 

Хмуро посмотрела.

 

Смутилась.

 

Неловко кашлянула.

 

«Кхе-кхе».

 

Вроде: «я вам не мешаю?».

 

И потом: «Джон, можешь заходить». И после плоского молчания: «Увидимся через час, Шерлок. Нам с тобой многое стоит обсудить».

 

***

 

Высота имела огромное значение для каждого.

 

Спасение для души.

 

Примирение с небом.

 

Край бесконечности.

 

Где ты — лишь составляющая часть мира.

 

Единица уравнения.

 

Важная единица.

 

Без которого невозможен ход решения.

 

И нахождение корня.

 

— Нет, ты только подумай: она меня похвалила. Сказала, что я просто отлично справляюсь. И, может быть, мой курс закончен.

 

«И я заживу нормальной жизнью».

 

Джон этого не произнес.

 

Побоялся.

 

Постеснялся.

 

Дать обещание.

 

Которое  
он не сможет выполнить.

 

Шерлок кивнул.

 

Слабо улыбнулся.

 

И сказал:

 

«Хочешь пойти туда, где всё началось?».

 

Джон пожал плечами.

 

Затем — неуверенный кивок.

 

Вроде «мне всё равно нечем заняться».

 

Небо   
пнуло  
его в спину. 

 

Ветер недовольно покачал головой.

 

И Джон смутился.

 

И произнёс:

 

— Конечно, Шерлок.

 

Они вернулись к кофейне.

 

Закрытой кофейне.

 

Было около одиннадцати.

 

«Родители будут ругаться, Шерлок».

 

«Отец недовольно покачает головой».

 

«Они вновь разочаруются».

 

«Плевать».

 

Они пробрались на крышу с помощью пожарной лестницы.

 

Благодаря Молли.

 

«Конечно, Шерлок. Я всё понимаю».

 

Она оказалась проницательнее, чем на первый взгляд.

 

— Трагичные истории заканчиваются по-разному.

 

Бесконечность в словах.

 

Метафора на губах.

 

— Некоторые — смертью главного героя.

 

И дыхание сбилось.

 

В запутанный клубок ниток.

 

— Некоторые — славным концом.

 

Джон был близко.

 

— Где главный герой...

 

Ещё ближе.

 

— Обретает давно забытое прошлое.

 

Он практически чувствовал запах   
Джоновых  
губ.

 

— И приятное настоящее.

 

Шерлок поцеловал Джона, когда   
трагичная жизнь  
застыла, звёзды задохнулись в собственной золотистой желчи, а небо уснуло.

 

Навсегда.


	9. Chapter 9

Она знает, что она — красавица,

Тонкая талия всем нравится.

Она идет в туалет,

Два пальца в рот — долой обед

 

«Как это произошло?».

 

И молчаливый укор на губах.

 

Бумажным огрызком упал на стол.

 

И расплавился железом в кипящем деревянном море. 

 

Ветер зашуршал за тюремным стеклом, и душные голоса людей умолкли. Медленно остывали. Как чай в   
Джоновой  
кружке.

 

Темный.

 

Угловато-больной.

 

Кашлял, мёрз, кутался в свои тонкие тряпки, с обидой и грызущей злостью поглядывал на кофейные шубы. Хмурился. Потер ладони-обрубки. Чихнул. Вытер нос мокрым от зеленых слез платком. 

 

— Что именно, Шерлок?

 

«Ты обещал».

 

«Рассказать».

 

«Как».

 

«Появилась».

 

«Твоя».

 

«Зависимость».

 

Словно она выбирала.

 

Взяла список кандидатов, худым пальцем провела по шершавому островку.

 

«Джон Ватсон».

 

И голодная улыбка.

 

Анорексчиная  
история Джона Ватсона началась просто.

 

Когда выхода не стало.

 

Когда еда перестала приносить удовольствие.

 

Когда расчет калорий стал смыслом жизни.

 

Когда искусство голодания — шершавые губы, заклеены скотчем, намазаны мазью — стало подвластно.

 

Легко.

 

И просто.

 

Словно во сне.

 

И быстро. Быстро.

 

Теряй килограммы.

 

И не ешь тот мерзкий суп перед сном.

 

Делай домашние задания.

 

Растворись в письме.

 

«Недостаточно хорошо», — качала головой она.

 

И заново. 

 

Заново.

 

Пока не потеряешь еще парочку.

 

Давай.

 

И штаны станут больше.

 

Родители скажут: «молодец. Ты взял себя в руки».

 

И продолжат свои дела.

 

Пока твое состояние не ухудшится.

 

Пока твои озябшие пальцы не перестанут держаться за тот широкий клочок свободы.

 

Пока сама свобода не отвергнет тебя, 

 

а надежда — не покинет,

 

они продолжат свои дела.

 

— И назовут тебя безнадежным.

 

Не имей будущего.

 

Будь спасенным мальчиком.

 

Странным.

 

— Это не самое худшее, Шерлок.

 

«Хуже то, что ты не сможешь ничего исправить».

 

«Тебя заглатывают целиком».

 

«А они смотрят».

 

«Пока ни станет слишком поздно».

 

И стук.

 

Дзынь.

 

Чашка звякнула, чай умер. 

 

Замерз.

 

Испустил последнюю теплую каплю радости.

 

Эгоизм погубил.

 

Его   
слащавую  
душу.

 

— Во всяком случае, то, что имеем мы, не может достать своими костлявыми руками твоя зависимость или дурманными пальцами — моя.

 

То, что есть у нас, — слишком нереально.

 

Нереальней тех страхов и жуков под кроватью.

 

Готовы  
сожрать тебя в любой момент.

 

Были готовы.

 

Пока мы не перестали в них верить.

 

Глупо.

 

Все зависит от нашего воображения.

 

Как хорошо, что у многих его просто нет.

 

Джон улыбнулся. Слабо. Насколько ему позволяли серые губы.   
Загублены Лондонским дыханием и трупным запахом пожухлой травы.

 

«Пойдем отсюда».

 

Дальше.

 

Убежим.

 

И миссис Джонсон не узнает об этом.

 

— Ты был неправ насчет нее, Шерлок.

 

«Она помогала».

 

«Действительно помогала».

 

«Час говорения — и мне становилось легче».

 

«И еда больше не имела власти надо мной».

 

«Она исчезла».

 

«Тихими шагами покинула мой белый круг».

 

«Перешла черту».

 

— Она больше никогда его не достигнет.

 

Это мания, Джон.

 

Шерлок хотел сказать это.

 

Сжал губы.

 

Потер ладони.

 

Машины бешеными волнами проносились мимо. Разрушали асфальтовые горы. Скалы. Создавали маленькие впадины.

 

И бензинный дым стоял над чахлой водой.

 

Убивал все живое. Ни рыбы. Ни водорослей. Ни прозрачной свободы.

 

Шерлок думал.

 

«Ты должен продолжать курс, Джон».

 

Она душила его горло.

 

В ее худых пальцах с каждым потерянным килограммом росла сила.

 

Убивай. Убивай. Убивай.

 

«Я хочу замучить себя до смерти».

 

Убивай. Убивай. Убивай.

 

Голодом. Голодом. Голодом.

 

И не смей сорваться

 

со своей диеты.

 

Познай искусство голодания.

 

Или уходи прочь.

 

Не для неженок.

 

Этот путь.

 

Убирайся прочь, Шерлок Холмс.

 

И оставь Джона Ватсона в покое.

 

Он поцеловал его рядом с   
Джоновым  
домом.

 

Тихо.

 

Ощущение долгого голода на губах.

 

Покусаны губы.

 

Анорексичной  
богиней.

 

И кровь каплями страха стекала по подбородку.

 

И засыхала на пути к багряной шее.

 

Шерлок целовал Джона, пальцами чувствовал беззащитность светлых волос. И дыхание неба свистом раздавалось в его голове. 

 

Бесконечность.

 

Радость.

 

Предчувствие.

 

«Всё будет хорошо».

 

«Слышишь, Джон Ватсон?».

 

Всё будет хорошо.

 

«Ради тебя я откажусь от своей зависимости».

 

«И спасу тебя».

 

«Она не посмеет убить тебя».

 

— Встретимся завтра? 

 

— Конечно. После миссис Джонсон.

 

И смущение.

 

Краской застыло на лице.

 

Молчанием — в воздухе.

 

— Пока, Джон.

 

И топот, топот, топот.

 

Волоком-волоком-волоком.

 

Ощущения тащили Шерлока по асфальтовой земле.

 

Облака символами предупреждали.

 

Небо — сизыми рыданиями.

 

Тихо.

 

Уныло.

 

Пустынно.

 

«Иди к черту,   
Анорексия», — кричал Шерлок, и улицы подпевали ему.

 

Грозно. 

 

Сурово.

 

Подпевалы.

 

«Иди к черту и оставь его в покое».

 

Это такой особенный случай.

 

«Я не хочу, чтобы его жизнь была испорчена».

 

«  
Испорчена  
тобой».

 

Как будто тебе решать, Шерлок.

 

Аплодисменты, господа.

 

***

 

— Я звонила миссис Джонсон, Шерлок.

 

Бла-бла-бла.

 

Она тобой недовольна.

 

Бла-бла-бла.

 

Ты не стараешься.

 

Бла-бла-бла.

 

— Она сказала, что у тебя появился друг.

 

Хлопья заскрежетали. В горле.

 

Каменным валом загородили дыхательный проход.

 

Кашель. Кашель. Кашель.

 

Мать с недоумением посмотрела на него.

 

Шерлок вздохнул.

 

— Его зовут Джон Ватсон?

 

Нет. 

 

— Знаешь, это было бы неплохо — познакомиться с ним и его родителями.

 

Нет-нет-нет.

 

Ни за что.

 

Ты всё испортишь.

 

«Я   
боюсь  
есть в обществе людей, Шерлок».

 

И убьешь этим Джона.

 

— Знаешь, я бы не...

 

И сухость.

 

В голосе матери.

 

Черт.

 

— Я спрошу у миссис Джонсон номера его родителей.

 

Странно получится.

 

«Серьезно, мам».

 

«Алло? О, миссис Ватсон, добрый день, я — мать друга вашего сына. Да, да, Шерлока Холмса. Мне тоже приятно познакомиться. Я бы...».

 

И   
бла-бла-бла  
.

 

Бесконечно.

 

Бессмысленно.

 

Скучно.

 

«Конечно. Раз вам так удобно».

 

В шесть так в шесть.

 

Просто прекрасно, мам.

 

Ты все испортила.

 

Черт.

 

Опять.

 

Ты все испортила.

 

— Они придут сегодня, Шерлок.

 

И «возвращайся   
побыстрее».

 

«И передай миссис Джонсон привет».

 

Конечно, мам.

 

Передам.

 

Спасибо тебе.

 

***

 

— И как ты себя чувствуешь?

 

«Прекрасно,   
мэм».

 

— Я поговорила с твоей мамой...

 

«У тебя успехи, Шерлок».

 

«Думаю, скоро ты действительно станешь полноправным членом нашего общества».

 

И заживешь обычной жизнью.

 

Закончишь школу.

 

С высшими результатами.

 

И поступишь в институт.

 

И закончишь его также прекрасно.

 

И найдешь дряхлую работу.

 

Целый день. Каждый день.

 

Работай. Работай. Работай.

 

Найди семью.

 

Работай. Работай. Работай.

 

А по субботам — вечерний секс.

 

Со своей красивой женой.

 

Работай. Работай. Работай.

 

И по магазинам ходи.

 

Бесконечно.

 

Работай. Работай. Работай.

 

Пока сердце не остановится.

 

И тебя похоронят.

 

В деревянном гробу.

 

И твоя жена зарыдает.

 

И тушь будет застилать ее накрашенное лицо.

 

Черными реками безнадежности.

 

Тебя похоронят.

 

И не вспоминай,

 

как бесполезно

 

ты потратил эти   
сорок  
пять лет.

 

Зато ты работал.

 

И табличка с твоим именем

 

будет висеть на доске почета

 

несколько лет.

 

Пока твое имя ни сменится другими.

 

— Спасибо, миссис Джонсон.

 

«Рад слышать».

 

— До свидания.

 

Джон сидел в коридоре.

 

И его хмурость висела над светлой взлохмаченной головой.

 

— Мне пора.

 

«Встретимся у тебя дома».

 

Хотелось закричать: «я не виноват, Джон».

 

«Боже, прости меня, Джон».

 

Нет-нет-нет.

 

Вернись.

 

Немедленно.

 

Джон ушел.

 

Убежал.

 

И дверь хлопнула.

 

Всхлипнула от боли и резвой силы ветра.

 

И зарыдала.

 

Масляные слезы текли по ее железным щекам. Ржавела.

 

Гнила.

 

И медленно умирала.

 

«Я не хочу».

 

«Не хочу, чтобы то же самое случилось с тобой, Джон».

 

Ты не понимаешь этого, черт возьми.

 

И никогда не поймешь.

 

Анорексия  
была раковой опухолью.

 

Она прикончит Джона.

 

«Нужен план».

 

***

 

Они пришли к шести.

 

Точь-в-точь.

 

Толерантность влетела в прихожую.

 

Когда они вошли.

 

Миссис Ватсон.

 

Мистер Ватсон.

 

И Джон.

 

Его мать вышла. Милая.

 

Счастливая.

 

С оценкой на лице.

 

Они прошли ее проверку.

 

На пригодность.

 

«Джон хороший мальчик, Шерлок».

 

Скажет она.

 

Они сняли куртки.

 

«Я вам помогу».

 

Прошли в гостиную.

 

Джон — в   
Шерлокову  
комнату.

 

Хорошо, что   
Майкрофта  
не было.

 

Уже удача.

 

— У тебя есть план.

 

Джон сказал это сразу же.

 

Как только сел на кровать.

 

Та скрипнула. Ножками.

 

Одеяла вздохнули.

 

Вытянули теплые   
периновые  
ноги.

 

— Ты знаешь. Я не смогу съесть все это.

 

Все то, что будет там.

 

«Шерлок?».

 

«Понимаешь».

 

— Сколько ты потерял?

 

— Чего?

 

— Ты похудел. Я вижу, Джон. 

 

«Черт возьми».

 

«Тебе нужно поесть».

 

— Серьезно, Шерлок? Я думал, что нашел человека, который понимает меня.

Я думал, что нашел человека, который знает, каково это, — голодать. Я не могу, — и судороги всхлипа, — не могу, понимаешь, сейчас взять и съесть жирный мясной кусок. Это не в моих силах.

 

«Мне стоит уйти».

 

Их позвали через несколько минут.

 

Джон шел медленно.

 

Словно растягивал путь.

 

Пахло приторно.

 

Пахло страхом.

 

Джоновым  
ужасом.

 

И бездействием родителей.

 

Они сидели за столом.

 

Полукругом.

 

И бледность их лиц напоминала о могильных застольях.

 

— Джон, ты такой худой. Худее даже Шерлока. Ты нормально питаешься? Твоя мать сказала...

 

«Молчи. Прошу, мам».

 

— Ты борешься? Со своей болезнью?

 

— Ему помогает психолог, — сказала миссис Ватсон. И её взгляд скользнул по Джону. Оценка неловких движений. Попыток. Он ковырялся в тарелке. Бежать некуда.

 

Ешь — или тебя раскроют.

 

— Шерлоку тоже помог. Скоро он уже закончит курс.

 

— Это здорово. Джон недавно был в клинике. Сказали, что с ним все в порядке.

 

«Ни черта».

 

«Он не в порядке».

 

«Вы не видите?».

 

«Оглянитесь!».

 

«Быстрее!».

 

— Ешь, Джон.

 

И еще несколько раз.

 

Розовые губы двигались. Беззвучно.

 

Было жарко.

 

Словно воздух покинул комнату.

 

Небо выпило.

 

Жадина.

 

— Ешь, Джон.

 

«Давай же».

 

«Ну?».

 

— Я не могу, мам.

 

— Джон. Мы говорили на эту тему. Миссис Джонсон говорила, что ты...

 

— Он не в порядке!

 

И все взглянули.

 

На Шерлока.

 

Мать.

 

Миссис и мистер Ватсон.

 

И Джон.

 

Боже.

 

— Ему стало хуже.

 

Она   
сжирает  
его.

 

— Ему нужна помощь.

 

Срочно.

 

— Поешь, Джон.

 

И отрицание.

 

«Нет!».

 

«Нет!».

 

«Нет!».

 

Скрип   
стульевых  
ножек.

 

Топот.

 

И побег.

 

Джон Ватсон убежал.

 

И полная тарелка — белая ворона — с укором посмотрела на Шерлока.

 

«Ты предал его», — сказала она.

 

И вилки кивнули.

 

Злобно.

 

В его кончине виноват ты, Шерлок.

 

А не   
Анорексия.

 

танцуй,   
ублюдок, танцуй

и не зови меня больше


	10. Chapter 10

Они ушли.

 

Миссис Ватсон тихо — её губы в омерзении от   
Джонова  
поступка скривились, словно красные бутоны садовых цветов, — поблагодарила его мать. Мистер Ватсон кивнул.

 

Просто.

 

Спокойно.

 

Сдержанно.

 

И   
несказанное  
«я бы с удовольствием познакомился с вашим мужем».

 

Пустотой повисло в воздухе.

 

Шерлок стоял в прихожей.

 

Рядом с ним — два человека в пальто.

 

Одна супружеская пара.

 

Суровая.

 

С пеной у рта грызла рабочих. В офисе.

 

Джон говорил.

 

«У моих родителей есть...».

 

И затерялся в толпе.

 

Несчастные слова.

 

Несчастный Джон   
Вастон.

 

— Спасибо, Шерлок. Мы даже не думали, что Джон   
в  
такой... — Кривые губы. Раз. Раз. Помадой слезала желчь. Текла по подбородку. Светлому. Чистому. Ресницы, словно бабочки, порхали в голубизне женских глаз. И задыхались от ядовитого пара эгоистичного неба.   
О  
злоба и пустота. Портишь людей. — Ситуации. Он говорил, что всё в порядке.

 

«Я не в порядке!».

 

«Они кричат у меня в голове».

 

«И я не знаю, что делать».

 

«Утром я не могу встать с кровати».

 

«Не могу пройти мимо весов».

 

«Я падаю, Шерлок».

 

«Медленно».

 

«Это будет длиться вечно».

 

Они ушли.

 

И Шерлок остался один.

 

Вместе с Джоном.

 

Он кричал в голове.

 

И предательством.

 

Смотрело чистыми голубыми глазами.

 

Бледные губы дрожали. 

 

«Я верил тебе!».

 

«Верил!».

 

«Тебе!».

 

«А ты предал меня!».

 

Ты предал его, Шерлок.

 

«Ты предал всех».

 

И родителей — разочарование и удар в спину.

 

«Мы делали для тебя всё».

 

Их надежды насчет тебя рухнули.

 

«У тебя нет будущего!».

 

«Нет будущего, Шерлок!».

 

И Джона.

 

«Вера в людей сильнее любви, Шерлок».

 

«Я верю в тебя».

 

«Я верю тебе».

 

«И люблю тебя».

 

И крик.

 

«Ты предал меня!».

 

Его не слышали.

 

Кроме   
Шерлоковых  
ушей.

 

И скатерть скривилась.

 

И вилки нахмурились.

 

И Джон ушел.

 

Ты снова один, Шерлок Холмс.

 

Как и в начале своего пути.

 

Твой круг замкнулся.

 

Поздравляю.

 

***

 

Джона не было.

 

Коридор дышал холодом Лондонских улиц, запахом разговоров Миссис Джонсон и краской белых стен.

 

Те кокетничали. 

 

Вертелись. Так и сяк.

 

Хотели себя показать.

 

Красавицы.

 

Сказано полом. 

 

Чистым. 

 

Ни следа человеческой ноги. Ни грязи кожаной обуви.

 

Уборщики хорошо постарались.

 

И потолок светился от радости.

 

И лампы блестели от гордости.

 

И коридор пел.

 

Красавец.

 

Шерлок сел напротив кабинета.

 

«311».

 

Он бывал здесь часто.

 

Слишком часто.

 

Это место было их случаем.

 

Случаем Шерлока Холмса и Джона Ватсона.

 

Отсчетом.

 

Вечностью мыслей.

 

Клятвой.

 

«Всегда, Джон?».

 

«Всегда, Шерлок».

 

А теперь целуйтесь.

 

И не смейте обидеть.

 

Друг друга.

 

Слышите?

 

—   
О  
Шерлок. Проходи.

 

Она была уставшей. Словно плакала.

 

Депрессивные круги синевой кусали кожу. Дразнили глаза.

 

Хотелось разрыдаться.

 

— Это наша последняя встреча, Шерлок.

 

«Почему?».

 

— Я уезжаю.

 

«Из-за Джона».

 

Он не сказал этого.

 

Только понимающе кивнул.

 

— Давай подведем итог, Шерлок.

 

И тишина.

 

Она говорила. И картинами на стенах отображались зарисовки.

 

Его мать.

 

Первый визит.

 

Шрамы от шприцов.

 

Синяя кожа.

 

«Нет, я не хочу,   
мэм».

 

Он говорил, что всё в порядке.

 

Он закончит это.

 

Он закончил это.

 

В отличие от Джона.

 

У него все продолжалось.

 

Словно бесконечный кошмар.

 

И обещание перед сном.

 

«Это был последний раз».

 

И снова.

 

Снова.

 

Снова.

 

«Это был последний раз».

 

И каждый день.

 

Обещай.

 

Не выполняй.

 

Пора подводить итог.

 

— Подождите. — И обрывок фраз. Толпы. Стихи. Слова. На руках.   
Лице. Стирайте! Стирайте! Их не должны увидеть. Они нас раскроют. Быстрее! Быстрее! Давайте же! — Со мной все хорошо. А вот с Джоном — нет. Далеко нет. 

 

«Он обманывал вас».

 

«Понимаете?».

 

Не уследили.

 

— С Джоном всё будет неплохо. Неплохо, Шерлок.

 

«А сейчас перейдем к тебе».

 

И   
бла-бла-бла.

 

Миссис Джонсон говорила то же самое.

 

Что и на первой встрече.

 

Наркотики — это плохо.

 

Ни за что.

 

Не употребляй их.

 

Ты

 

губишь

 

своё

 

здоровье.

 

И   
бла-бла-бла  
.

 

Я пропишу тебе антидепрессанты.

 

И   
бла-бла-бла.

 

Пора, Шерлок.

 

Заканчивай это.

 

Он ушел.

 

И театрально умерла позади дверь. 

 

Когда захлопнулась.

 

И деревья махнули на прощание руками-ветками.

 

Дряхлые старики.

 

И само здание — высокий гражданин — сказало «пока, Шерлок!».

 

«Ещё увидимся!».

 

Как будто это ещё имело смысл.

 

И пока он шел домой, перебегал дороги, шлепал по лужам-странникам, трогал руками бесконечный небесный свод, город дышал.

 

Свободой.

 

Людскими душами.

 

Миром.

 

Между личностями.

 

Спокойствием.

 

Между странами.

 

Равновесием

 

В резных домах.

 

***

 

Он лежал на кровати.

 

И потолок показывал ему язык.

 

Дразнил.

 

Смеялся.

 

Эдакая  
обезьяна.

 

Стены давили.

 

Руками-пластами душили горло, и белая пыль вгрызалась волчьими зубами в чистую кожу.

 

Осквернители.

 

Шерлок смеялся.

 

И глобальные проблемы ускользали.

 

Шерлок смеялся.

 

И,   
о  
родители, идите к черту.

 

И,   
о  
Джон, иди к черту.

 

Трать силы.

 

И наркотики тебя успокоят.

 

«Ты в порядке, Шерлок».

 

Да, миссис Джонсон.

 

Вы как всегда правы.

 

Джон в порядке.

 

Не ест неделями.

 

И я в порядке.

 

В данный момент.

 

Кашель. Кашель. Кашель.

 

И бесконечный смех.

 

Несмываемый запах.

 

Вдыхай его.

 

И бездействие увеличиться.

 

Умирай.

 

Дыши.

 

Ничего не предпринимай.

 

Тебя это не касается.

 

Собственно, как и остальных.

 

Джон был везде.

 

С потрепанным сборником стихов.

 

Джон смеялся.

 

Джон говорил.

 

И бледная полоска губ

 

перерастала в живую улыбку.

 

Глупец.

 

Джон читал.

 

Свой стих.

 

«Купаясь в тишине...».

 

— Заткнись, Джон.

 

И недоумение.

 

Повисло на губах.

 

Несказанное «что, прости?».

 

— Заткнись, Джон.

 

— Замолчи.

 

— Прекрати.

 

— Это всё из-за тебя.

 

— Из-за тебя, чёрт возьми.

 

— Зря.

 

— Зря мы старались.

 

— Зря мы боролись.

 

Мы — ошибка.

 

Фатальный изъян.

 

Изъянов у идеальных детей не может быть.

 

Словом, как и у их родителей.

 

— Помоги мне, Джон.

 

Пожалуйста.

 

— Нам нужно исчезнуть.

 

— Раствориться в пустоте.

 

— Понимаешь, Джон?

 

Джона не было.

 

Только телефонный звонок.

 

Меловым скрипом

 

пел в комнате.

 

Ужасная ария.

 

Звонил Джон.

 

Говорил Джон.

 

Медленно.

 

Далеко не спокойно.

 

Словно только что узнал.

 

И частицы его равновесия

 

медленно

 

погибали

 

в глубине городского чрева.

 

— Я уезжаю, Шерлок.

 

«И ты меня больше никогда не увидишь».


	11. Chapter 11

Конец   
бессмысленен.

 

Он наступает, когда твое счастье безгранично.

 

Распустило корни.

 

Дышало спокойствием городского света.

 

И фонари приветливо помахивали железными руками.

 

Поправляли пряди непослушных колючих проводков.

 

Листья служили шершавыми платьями.

 

Шуршали о моде девятнадцатого века.

 

А потом наступает он.

 

Лишает жизнь всякого смысла.

 

Всякой цели.

 

Словно болото, затягивает все глубже и глубже.

 

Откуда невозможно достать ни капли воздуха.

 

Конец — своеобразная смерть.

 

Ты жил.

 

Дышал.

 

Вечерами читал.

 

Целовался.

 

Носил   
идиотские  
вещи. И они тебе нравились. Это главное.

 

Смущенно поглядывал на подарки.

 

Снова целовался.

 

Эдакая  
благодарность.

 

Радовался.

 

И кружился в вихре осени и яркого оранжевого орнамента.

 

Цвета.

 

Цвета.

 

Цвета.

 

И те блестели бесконечностью зелени травы.

 

И пахли разноцветьем веселых кустов.

 

И ты чувствовал ту радость — то душевное благоуханье, когда ты — маленькая часть мозаики — значишь многое для этого мира.

 

Ты значишь чёртово всё.

 

И ты кружишься всё быстрее.

 

Быстрее.

 

Быстрее.

 

А потом наступает конец.

 

Обрубает всё.

 

Раз.

 

И этого не стало.

 

Раз.

 

Раз.

 

Раз.

 

Он отрубал каждую твою часть.

 

И ты кричал от боли, когда рука — запах трупа и смеха мясника — мечтами падала на землю.

 

Душа паутиной висела на дереве.

 

Ее душил ветер.

 

И срывал каждую нитку.

 

Та с визгом исчезала в бренной мгле.

 

Словно ее никогда не существовало.

 

Словно тебя никогда не существовало.

 

Мир прогнал тебя.

 

И общество показало языки.

 

Мерзкие.

 

Длинные.

 

Тонкие.

 

И гнилью деревянной разлагалась жизнь

 

на столе

 

в твоей комнате.

 

Пока свет не перестал светить.

 

Потому что его отключили.

 

Шерлок чувствовал себя хуже.

 

«И куда ты уезжаешь?».

 

«Джон?».

 

«Прошу, ответь мне».

 

— Они забирают меня, Шерлок. — Дыши. Дыши. Крепись. Ты сможешь. — Забирают в другой город. Там меня положат в клинику. — Не плачь. Это слишком просто. Они этого и ждут. — Они пообещали избавить меня от этой   
дури.

 

«Они думают, что знают меня».

 

«Они не знают, как ошибаются».

 

— Это глупо, Джон.

 

«Это я во всем виноват».

 

— Рано или поздно это бы случилось.

 

Ты и сам знаешь, Шерлок.

 

— Я позвонил, чтобы попрощаться.

 

Меньше чем через неделю меня уже не будет.

 

И конец.

 

Тишина.

 

Мертвый телефонный гудок.

 

Шерлок вслушивался в собственное дыхание.

 

Замечал некие помехи.

 

Грубо. Грубо. Грубо.

 

Кусались провода.

 

И где-то в глубине кнопок и звона электронов сидел Джон.

 

Собирал вещи.

 

Поглядывал на свой настенный календарь.

 

И снова.

 

Вещи.

 

Вещи.

 

Вещи.

 

Несколько раз заходили родители.

 

Удостовериться.

 

Все ли в порядке.

 

Потом — ужин.

 

И Джон ел.

 

Медленно глотал куски.

 

И его тошнило от себя.

 

Вздох.

 

Вздох.

 

Вздох.

 

Он убегал.

 

Вздох.

 

Вздох.

 

Вздох.

 

И боялся больше не вернуться.

 

Родители обрадуются, Шерлок.

 

«Джон был больным, дорогой».

 

Это скажет мать.

 

И обязательно поджатые губы.

 

Сухие.

 

Намазаны  
кремом.

 

И ее волосы чихнут от обилия лака.

 

И ее ногти скрипнут.

 

И скажут, что у них аллергия.

 

И им не нравится красный цвет.

 

И ресницы будут медленно выпадать.

 

Спасаться.

 

От чертовой туши.

 

Мы ненавидим её.

 

Как ты это не поймешь?

 

Все очень просто.

 

Мы учимся не понимать.

 

В этом мы профессионалы.

 

Конечно.

 

Верно, Шерлок?

 

— Верно.

 

И конец.

 

***

 

Он сходил в школу в последний раз.

 

Перед каникулами.

 

Украшены классы.

 

Наряжены дети.

 

И свет в коридорах горел приторно.

 

Приторно ярко.

 

Неестественно.

 

Глупо.

 

Бессмысленно.

 

Бессмысленный свет в коридорах.

 

Он прошел мимо одноклассников.

 

Отсидел все уроки.

 

Выслушал мнение учителей о его успеваемости.

 

«Здесь вы пропустили...»

 

И тишина.

 

И тишина.

 

«Мистер Холмс!».

 

И тишина.

 

Они говорили.

 

Он не слушал.

 

Не слушай.

 

Не слушай.

 

Не слушай.

 

Их вопли.

 

Их страхи.

 

Их цели.

 

В итоге они ничего не принесут.

 

Бесполезны.

 

Одиноки.

 

Пусты.

 

И плоскость когда-нибудь их разрушит.

 

— Спасибо. Обязательно так поступлю.

 

Шерлок убежал домой.

 

Он должен успеть.

 

Он успеет.

 

Он сможет.

 

Потому что он — Шерлок Холмс.

 

Он обязан успеть.

 

***

 

«Встретимся в последний раз перед отъездом у меня дома, Шерлок?».

 

«За полчаса   
до...».

 

«До того, как я уеду в аэропорт».

 

«Конечно, Джон».

 

«У меня есть подарок».

 

«Для тебя».

 

И молчание.

 

Повесил трубку.

 

Шерлок творил несколько дней.

 

Разрисовывал страницы.

 

Корявыми буквами вписывал слова. И фразы.

 

«история моей бесконечности».

 

Родилась на глазах.

 

Её не было бы без тебя.

 

Без тебя, Джон.

 

Он вышел из дома, когда небо — припухшее и грустное — улыбнулось ему.

 

Махнуло облачной ладонью.

 

И тучи задрожали от рыданий.

 

Тихий визг.

 

Все хорошо.

 

Успокой их, Шерлок.

 

Давай же.

 

Ну.

 

«Мы с тобой, Шерлок», — прошептало небо.

 

Все будет хорошо.

 

Мы обещаем тебе.

 

Он шел по дороге, и машины бурей проносились мимо.

 

И светофоры жалели его.

 

И старые деревья.

 

И даже здания — молчаливые и угрюмые работники фирм — буркнули «очень плохо, что Джон уезжает».

 

Он дошел до   
Джонова  
дома быстро.

 

Слишком быстро.

 

Одиноко машина стояла у обочины.

 

Сумки силились вырваться из багажного плена.

 

Напрасно.

 

Его встретил Джон.

 

Тихий.

 

Безмолвный.

 

Грустный.

 

На его ладонях слезами висело молчание.

 

— И что ты хотел мне показать?

 

«Шерлок?».

 

Он сунул ему в руки тетрадь.

 

И сказал:

 

«Прочти мне».

 

Сейчас.

 

Они сели в гостиной.

 

Родителей не было.

 

И воздух исчез.

 

Потолочные глаза растворились в глуши.

 

Давай.

 

Давай же.

 

— Читай, Джон.

 

Ну же.

 

— Тебе скоро уезжать.

 

— Ладно, Шерлок.

 

Ладно.

 

«всю мою жизнь я находился под гнетом моих родителей. старшего брата. пока в мою жизнь острой иглой не впорхнули наркотики. благодаря   
им  
я оказался на земле. рухнул с неба жирным увальнем. и остался внизу.

 

каждый день загадывал желание.

 

хотел вернуться на небо.

 

пока однажды — осенняя ночь и хмурость в глазах — один худой мальчик ни подарил мне звезду.

 

его тонкие пальцы дрожали от каждого дуновения   
крикливого  
ветерка.

 

он был резным узором на стекле.

 

стеклянной снежинкой на комоде.

 

искусство.

 

— как тебя зовут? — спросил я.

 

— Джон.  
я  
—   
анорексичный  
мальчик.

 

— я Шерлок.

я  
— наркоман.

 

он рассказал, из чего сделана его зависимость, я — из чего сделана моя.

 

каждый день   
анорексичный  
мальчик спускался ко мне.

 

и рассказывал истории.

 

о бескрайности небесного края.

 

о красоте желтых звезд.

 

и его губы — искусанные поцелуями нетерпеливой   
Анорексии  
— медленно шелушились. 

 

медленно умирали.

 

а я хотел.

 

хотел, чтобы он жил.

 

и каждая частичка трепетала во мне.

 

только когда я видел его.

 

спокойствие.

и  
тишина.

 

молчание.

 

он был самым прекрасным творением человека.

 

лучше пейзажей.

 

и музыкальных шедевров.

 

лучше стихотворений

 

и поэм.

 

он был бесконечным.

 

шире того небесного края,

 

куда я хотел попасть.

 

и как все прекрасное, ему — пора уходить.

 

но ты не расстраивайся, Джон Ватсон.

 

ты просто знай.

 

что где-то здесь.

 

в высохшем районе Лондона.

 

будет жить наркоман.

 

по имени Шерлок.

 

и он любит тебя, Джон».

 

— Не пугайся расстояний, Джон.

 

Всё прекрасно.

 

— Просто иди.

 

— Просто вылечись.

 

— Просто живи.

«и как все любовники и   
гнусные  
люди, я остался один.  
Один.

С наркотиками.

Родителями.

 

И бесконечностью.

 

Которую подарил  
мне  
Джон  
Ватсон.  
Спасибо тебе».


End file.
